The embodiments described herein relate generally to tools, and more particularly, to a tool for dislodging matter from crevices.
Often times, when boards, such as wooden boards or synthetic boards, are used to construct a deck or other surface, the boards are spaced apart such that there is a crevice between adjacent boards. Debris is capable of becoming lodged in these crevices between boards. For example, rocks, seeds, dirt, sticks, or even small toys could become stuck in the crevices between the boards. In order to slow the breakdown of wooden decks, help prevent rotting of the decks, and beautify the deck, this debris needs to be removed from the crevices. Some typical ways of removing the debris, includes using high-pressure water from a hose or even tools such as a sawsall. However, water pressure alone may not force out all debris, and using a sawsall for this task may be dangerous. Other tools that have been designed to remove debris from crevices are small and do not provide multitask functions, necessitating the purchase of multiple tools.
Therefore, what is needed is a handheld tool, which is capable of performing multiple functions, to enable a user to effectively remove debris from crevices.